Market Mischief
by RoseGee
Summary: This is for my dear, Jeremy Crawford27. I hope you like it and it's what you wanted! Based on the market scene from the episode Metamorphosis. It's market day in Smallville and everyone will be there. Pete and Whitney have their sights on Martha Kent... Martha/Whitney/Pete
1. Chapter 1

It was market day and everyone was there. The Kent's were setting up their stall, unpacking the crates and putting signs up. Whitney was with Lana looking at the glass butterflies on Greg's stall. Everyone was commenting on how Greg seemed to have made a transformation almost overnight. But that wasn't what was on Whitney's mind. Even though he was with Lana, his mind kept wandering over to the Kent's stall as did his eyes. Martha was talking with Johnathan about something. Her smile lighting up her entire face. Lana was saying something to him but he didn't hear it, his attention solely focused on the way the sun gleamed off Martha's auburn hair. The way her jacket, hugged close to her body, her tight jeans….

"Whitney?! Whitney?! Hey! What's gotten into you?"

His eyes snap onto Lana's face who is in front him all of a sudden, he blinks coming out of his reverie.

"Errr nothing, sorry. You were saying?"

Lana continues her rant about how beautiful all the glass is. Whitney nods along, but his mind still goes back to Martha. He glances back at the stall and watches as Martha moves across the stall, rearranging things and adjusting their position. A grin begins to spread itself across his face. He looks to Lana and gives her small smile,

"I'm just going to see the guys, is that ok?"

Lana nods absentmindedly having gotten enraptured by one the pieces on the stall, that was twirling in the light breeze and catching the light. Whitney grins to himself again and makes his way through the market. He watches from a distance as Martha begins to walk amongst the stalls herself. Her attention to each stall is beautiful to see, her eyes gleaming as she finds something she likes.

Whitney glances over to the Kent's stall his eyes locking with Pete's. They smile at each other. They had been growing close lately and bonded over a shared secret of being attracted to Martha. Pete is suddenly obscured from Whitney's view by Clark. He rolls his eyes not entirely sure what Pete saw in Clark and was only a tad jealous of the friendship they seemed to have.

He turns his attention back to Martha who has moved closer. She looks up from the stall she is at and catches his eye. He gazes back for a moment, sparks firing through him, under her stare. He blushes when he realises he hasn't acknowledged her at all and looks down and away. But not before he caught Martha smiling at him and give him a small wave. Knots tie his stomach together. _Did she just wave at him and smile?_ That smile wasn't without weight to it either. He was sure they had just shared a connection. He shakes his head and walks over to the Kent's stall to talk to Pete.

Pete had been helping to man the Kent's stall. He was thrilled he got to be so close to Martha. It hadn't been hard to get to help out on their stall. Clark and he were best friends anyway so that helped. He watched Martha's every movement when he could. The way she held herself and spoke and laughed and even the way she looked at him sent nerves and desire tingling through his body.

He knew Whitney was going to be at the market too and couldn't wait to see him. Having being spending more time with him, they had both realised they liked each other. Their connection had only flourished when they realised they both liked Martha too.

So when he saw Whitney making his way over, he busied himself with putting more apples on the stall. He was just polishing one when he heard the familiar voice behind him,

"If you put any more apples on there, it might dislodge all your handiwork"

He jumped slightly and turned to see Whitney smiling at him with that gorgeous mouth of his. His blonde hair gently moving in the breeze.

"Hey, Whitney"

"Hey yourself"

They grin at each other. Whitney sidles up next to him and leans in close to whisper in his ear,

"She looks radiant today doesn't she?"

They both look to Martha who is still talking to one of the other stall owners.

Pete sighs and nods, "Yes as always"

They quickly step back from each other realising how close they had become as Clark approaches them, he stops when he sees Whitney,

"Hello Clark"

"Whitney" he speaks through gritted teeth after the previous evening when Whitney had tied him up in the middle of a corn field

"Hey man don't be like that. You know it was a joke right?"

Clarks eyes flash, clenching his fists, looking as if he is about to punch Whitney. Pete without realising it has begun to move protectively in front. Clark frowns slightly not missing Pete's movement. He opens his mouth to speak when his father calls for him to help with shifting some crates. He glares at the pair briefly, his eyes lingering on Pete questioningly before he turns away to help his father.

When he is gone Pete turns to Whitney letting out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. Whitney glances at him equally relieved Clark is gone. Neither had a clue how they would have explained Pete's obvious protective stance.

Whitney then turns his gaze into a slight warning,

"You have to chill, though man, around Clark. As far as he knows you and me don't get on."

Pete scans Whitney's face but nods slowly.

"I know, I'm sorry"

They gaze at each other in silence a little longer before they realise there is another presence standing nearby. They look up into the smiling face of Martha Kent.

She isn't looking at them though, rather at her husband who is now looking over the stall with a critical eye.

They watch as Johnathan gestures at the quickly emptying stall. Clark dealing with yet another customer. The Kent's apples were popular this year.

Martha nods and motions to the empty crates too. Whitney and Pete move over to find out what's going on.

"….out of stock and we still have the rest of the afternoon to get through" Johnathan's voice grumbles.

Martha places a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"Look why don't I go and get more, you and Clark can man the stall while I'm gone"

"Martha, you shouldn't go alone and those boxes are heavy"

The boys perk up and walk closer. Whitney the more confident one, steps forward,

"No problem Mr Kent, Pete and I can help her with the crates"

"I really don't think…"

Martha cuts him off, flashing the boys a smile,

"There now. Willing volunteers. I'll be fine Johnathan. We will retrieve the boxes and come straight back. I promise."

"Ok, fine. Just make sure they do the heavy lifting" Johnathan concedes but still looks grumpy.

He heads back over to Clark to help with the stall.

Martha turns to Pete and Whitney smiling at them. They both blush slightly and Whitney scratches the back of his neck. She speaks first,

"Thank you for the help. Would you mind collecting the empty crates?"

"Not at all. We could use my truck if you like?" Whitney speaks without thinking, knowing the Kent's have their own truck. But a thought flashes through his head and he can't get the image of Martha sitting in _his_ truck out of his mind. He glances to Pete knowing he is thinking along similar lines.

Martha's smile widens and she places a delicate hand on his forearm. She squeezes it gently, gazing into his eyes.

"Thank you Whitney. That's very thoughtful of you. I'll just gather a few things and then I'll head to your truck and wait for you both there, yes?"

"Sure thing!" Whitney smiles charmingly at Martha, he nudges Pete slightly who is staring open mouthed.

Pete shuts his mouth and smiles, "Of course"

Martha gives them another smile, letting her gaze linger on them for a few moments her eyes travelling between their eyes and lips. She smirks to herself, turning round to pick up her coat and bag.

Whitney riffles in his pocket for the truck keys and hands them to her. Their hands brush, the touch lingering longer than it should as he places the keys in her palm.

He swallows, nerves flitting through his body at her touch.

"Here you go Mrs K"

"Please it's Martha" she almost purred.

Whitney and Pete share a glance as she turns away again.

She is walking away when she drops the keys. She looks down and glances briefly over her shoulder. Martha had been growing feelings towards the odd pair and she hadn't missed their watchful gazes. If they did as she thought they might now, she knew she was in with a chance.

She bends down slowly, keeping her eyes trained on the boys. She slides her hands down her legs as goes, pushing her bum up into the air as she retrieves the keys off the floor. Her fingers flex forward wrapping under the metal ring holding the car key together. She pulls them towards her keeping her slow pace before dragging them back up her leg and sliding them into her jean pocket as she straightens.

As she had hoped the boys stare, Pete's mouth drops open again slightly. She smirks again and wonders over to the truck swinging her hips as she goes.

Peter closes his mouth quickly, swallowing and looks over to Whitney.

"Err umm lets go get those crates"

Whitney nods slowly. He shakes his head to clear it and replies slightly huskily,

"uhuh"

They both turn slowly to retrieve the crates, their minds on one thing. Martha Kent and her fine ass, sticking up at them.

…

They stack up the crates and take them over to Whitney's truck. They can just see Martha through the front screen. Her head leant back against the head rest and her eyes closed.

Whitney reaches the truck first and almost drops the crates he is carrying. The door to the driver's side is open. He blinks and continues to stare as Pete comes up behind him. He stops in his tracks and joins Whitney in open mouthed appreciation.

Their eyes travel from Martha's face down her torso and below. Before them she sits, with her legs spread wide. Her jeans no longer containing her legs and her panties long since gone. Her hands rest delicately on her inner thighs, stroking light circles into the pale skin. Whitney's eyes graze over her exposed folds and he swallows hard. Pete clears his throat as his own gaze drifts to the same place.

Martha slowly opens her eyes, smiling at the pair. She turns her head slowly against the head rest to look at them, her pupils slightly dilated. She parts her lips to speak and the boys are mesmerised.

"Hey boys. Let's get out of here. Go somewhere more private."

They look at each other and nod, Pete climbing into the back, while Whitney takes the driver's seat.

Whitney pulls out of the market quickly, trying to keep his eyes on the road. It proves to be a hard task as Martha slides her hands up and down her thighs, teasingly.

Pete in the back isn't helping either, his face pulled into one of full blown desire makes Whitney's stomach knot again. He glances to Martha, whose head is rolled back on the head rest again, her eyes shut, her lips parted. He glances down to see her fingers walk up the inside of her thighs as she spreads her legs wider. She runs a finger down the middle of her heat and lets out a small moan of pleasure. She pushes her fingers further into her folds, rubbing, circling. Her fingers becoming wet with her juices, makes the movements more fluid and smooth. She finds her clit and begins teasing it, letting out small groans and moans. With her other hand she runs a finger down further, pushing through her exposed folds and lets out a gasp as she finds her entrance. She slowly opens her eyes, looking to Pete in the mirror and then drifting her gaze to Whitney. She bites her bottom lip as she pushes a finger up into herself, a low moan emitting from her throat. She eases her fingers in and out, arching her back off the seat slightly,

"mmm"

With each noise that escaped her lips, Whitney and Pete felt fire burn in the pits of their stomachs. Whitney clenched his jaw and put his foot down on the gas. He looked around frantically for a place to stop as he could feel his throbbing cock, pushing against his tight jeans, begging for release.

Pete sees a small turn off leading to a beaten track, he urgently taps Whitney's shoulder pointing in the direction. Pete was in the same predicament his hardening dick aching.

Whitney quickly pulls the truck into the side road bringing it to a stop. He glances to Pete and they both look at Martha, who pulls her fingers from her entrance with a wet noise.

She grins at them.

Whitney swallows but doesn't waste any time, he moves forwards, cupping Martha's face in his hands and brings their lips together in a passionate kiss. Their tongues collide together, searching each other's mouths. Pete groans wanting to join them.

Martha suddenly pulls away and winks at them both. She dashes out the front compartment and climbs sensually into the body of the truck. She lays herself down, waiting for them to come and join her.

Pete and Whitney clamber out and join her, Whitney claims her mouth again while Pete runs his hands up and down her thighs. He quickly replaces his hands with his mouth pressing soft kisses up her legs.

Martha arches her back off the bed of the truck, small noises coming from her but quickly swallowed up by Whitney. Whitney pulls back staring down at her, his hands tugging at her jacket and top. Frustrated he pulls at them throwing the jacket quickly to the side. He pins Martha's hands above her head, rucking up her top and pulling it clean away. He hungrily presses kisses all over her neck and travels down her chest. He kisses and nips and licks his way down her torso his hands quickly running round the edges of her bra.

Pete's kisses become more fervent and he moves his hands up her thighs towards her heat. He teases her skimming her folds before retreating again.

Martha moans her own hands coming down to massage Whitney's back. Slipping under his shirt and pressing into the skin. She skims her hands under his waist band, brushing her fingers over his already leaking tip.

Whitney shudders at her touch, roughly pulling his jeans and boxers down and away. His cock bounces slightly and Martha brings one hand down to grab it. She wraps her fingers round his shaft and quickly begins to pump up and down, eliciting lustful noises from his lips.

Pete quickly throws his clothes off and returns to pressing his fingers into Martha's heat. She gasps and moans as he speeds up, his desire taking over his body. He pushes two fingers up into her, twisting round and scissoring to open her up.

"So tight, so wet"

"mmm"

Whitney begins to pant heavily as Martha works on his cock. His kisses becoming more frantic on her skin leaving red marks on her neck. In his haze of lust and desire he pulls and tugs at her bra, the fabric ripping slightly as he tears it from her body. Her breasts bounce slightly as the bra comes away and brings his mouth down to suck and lick her nipples in turn.

Pete's fingers push deeper in to Martha his other hand on his own cock, building up a rhythm. His own breath comes short and laboured as Martha cries out when his fingers brush past the ridged edge of her g-spot.

…..

Meanwhile Clark and Johnathan are starting to wonder where they are. Johnathan looks at his watch frowning,

"They should be back by now"

Clark shrugs and looks around,

"Should we look for them?"

Johnathan is about to reply when Lana approaches looking upset.

"You haven't seen Whitney have you?"

"He went to help Martha get some more apples"

"Oh when will he be back?"

"They should be back now"

"Should we look for them?"

"That's what Clark was saying"

They all look at each other about to set off when they feel the first drops of rain. They look up bewildered when all of a sudden, without warning the heavens open and the rain comes heavily.

Johnathan looks around all thoughts of Martha's whereabouts for the time being dispersed.

"Dammit! Come on guys we need to pack everything away and quickly! Lana, Clark! Move!"

Everyone sets to work dismantling the stall and trying to rescue any remaining produce. All their minds turned to the task at hand.

….

Fat drops of rain begin to fall on their naked bodies, sliding over them and causing their movements to glide over each other. Martha's hand becomes slicked with Whitney's pre-cum and the rain, pumping his cock at an even faster pace. His body shudders and convulses his tongue licking and darting over her skin. Pete slips in another finger, widening Martha up even more, she thrust her hips up wanting more.

"mmm you ready for me baby"

"Yes!"

Pete almost growls with desire he quickly removes his fingers with a soft pop, Martha whimpering at the loss. He lines himself up to her entrance and coats his cock with the wetness from her heat and the mingled rain. Unable to control himself he slams into her. She cries out her hand on Whitney's cock tightening and working faster. Her other hand on Pete's shoulder, her nails digging into his flesh.

Whitney moans as the grip on his cock squeezes down. His mouth moves over her neck, playfully nipping and biting to leave his mark on her skin.

Their bodies move together in harmony, slipping and sliding with the rain pounding down on them. Pete thrusts into Martha again and again, fire igniting from his stomach and running to the tip of his cock. His body trembles and with a shout his orgasm bursts, his seed feeling Martha up. He rocks through his orgasm quickly pulling out and placing wet sloppy kisses up and over her body. Whitney is quick to replace Pete. His cock also throbbing and aching. He slips easily inside Martha, whose groans and moans are coming regularly and loudly. Pete runs his hands over her body, his fingers trailing down to her clit and rubbing firmly as Whitney moves inside her angling himself to hit her g-spot.

Martha's entire body trembles and she feels the band tightening in her stomach, heat shooting through her nerves. Whitney cries out his cock twitching inside her as he cums. She follows quickly after her orgasm bursting through her.

Whitney joins Pete in slavering her body in wet kisses, their hands exploring every inch of her and each other. They shakily lie either side of her. Wrapping their arms around her. Pete rests a hand on her stomach pressing gentle circles into her skin. Whitney runs his hands up and down her sides while she turns her head to kiss them both.

They lie huddled together with the rain dripping off their exhausted but content bodies, as they come down from their highs and listen to each other's breathing slow and settle. Martha sighs happily and closes her eyes. The boys link hands over her stomach and snuggle into her sides, the legs intermingling.


	2. Forest Fun

**Author's Note:**

Part 2 of Market Mischief for Jeremy. Hope you like it!

...

It was deep autumn and the leaves were twirling, golden, red and orange, off the trees, forming a soft path underfoot.

Whitney swung a basket as, Martha, Pete and himself ambled along the path in the woods. Martha and Pete trailed behind holding hands. Martha was laughing at something Pete had said, the red of her top, accentuating her auburn hair. Whitney twirled around with the basket in hand, smiling at the two. He twirled back round, looking at the path ahead to search for a place to stop.

As they walked forward, the trees ahead opened up onto a small clearing. It was big enough for the three of them to sit comfortably. The trees branches interlinked above their heads, creating a softened light and calm atmosphere.

Whitney turns to face the other two, a huge smile on his face.

"I think we found the perfect place"

Martha smiles warmly, looking around, her face lighting up at the surroundings. The fallen leaves created a comfortable surface to sit upon. The setting sun gleamed over the forest, illuminating everything with a warm golden glow. Martha slips her hand from Pete's, walking over to Whitney. She closes the gap between them, resting her forehead on his and closing her eyes.

"It's beautiful. Thank you"

Whitney closes his eyes too, smiling

"I'm glad you like it"

She pulls away reaching for Pete, who comes to join them.

Whitney beams and places the basket down, pulling out a rug for them to sit upon.

Pete sits down first pulling Martha down beside him, laughing as her movement kicks up some leaves. They swirl down around the pair and Whitney pulls out his camera, quickly taking a photo. He smiles at the scene before him, before he sets to unpacking the basket.

He places around them an assortment of cakes and sweet things. Some Martha had baked herself and others Whitney had commissioned just for them. Once unpacked he sits down on Martha's other side, picking up a cupcake. He slowly peels away the case and breaks a bit off. Holding to her, she smiles up at him and leans forward slowly taking the piece of cupcake into her mouth. She closes her eyes, humming at the delightful taste that bursts onto her tongue.

Pete and Whitney watch as her face relaxes into pleasure and enjoyment, the familiar feel of desire spreading through them both. On opening her eyes she finds Pete and Whitney staring at her. Both swallow hard and look to the other food around them. Pete picks up a strawberry, picking off the green before offering it to Martha.

She takes the sweet fruit between her lips, keeping her eyes locked on Petes, and begins to suck gently, slowly biting away the fruit as it dissolves in her mouth and swallowing. Pete can't help himself he lets out a small moan just watching. Realising what he has done he looks away sheepishly. Martha laughs gently, reaching up to place her hand on his cheek. She brings his face round to hers and looks at his tenderly before pulling his face towards her. Their lips meet gently, brushing across the other in a sweet caress. Pete tastes the sweet strawberry on Martha's lips, his tongue probing forward seeking entrance. Their lips part and their tongues slide together, as the kiss deepens.

Whitney snaps another photo, before he too is groaning slightly at the sight. He pulls out a couple of thinner blankets from the basket which lined the bottom and drape them over the other two. He carefully snuggles down beside them, his hand teasingly drifting up and down Martha's thigh. Martha sighs against Pete's mouth, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. She gently massages them, moaning slightly as she feels Whitney's fingers trace patterns on her thigh, through her jeans. She brings a hand down from Pete's shoulder, slowly undoing the button and zip on her jeans. Whitney feels the movement and slides his hand further up her thigh. Her hands catches his and guides it to top of her jeans. He gets the hint and slowly moves so he hovers over her lower half. He removes her shoes, kissing her feet gently as he does so. His hands come up to tease her jeans down and away, along with her panties. He takes the blankets making sure she is covered from the air around them, before sliding his warm hands up her legs.

Pete threads his fingers through Martha's hair, as he pulls her against him. She shivers in his arms as she feels Whitney's hands pressing into her now bare legs. A small moan escaping her own lips. She lays a hand upon Whitney's needing more, gripping it slightly, pulling it up further towards her heat. Her other hand take one of Pete's guiding it to her red top, she helps him to slowly unbutton it, exposing her cleavage beneath. His hand trails down under the fabric, circling her breasts through her bra. She whines slightly against his mouth and he moves his lips from hers, trailing kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. He stops just above the point he can feel her pulse, his tongue coming out to lick and soothe the area, before nipping playfully to make his mark.

Martha arches her neck in pleasure, giving Pete more access. She moans tugging at the belt loops of both men's jeans. In moments Pete shimmies out of his, Whitney pauses in his attentions to her thighs to remove his own. Under the blankets he entwines his bares legs with hers and Pete's. His fingers now walking down from her stomach and over the mound above her heat. He slides his fingers down into her folds. Gently working up and down. Martha gasps above him and she grips Pete's shoulder, digging in her finger nails. The noises she makes sends fire shooting down into both men's stomachs, their erections hardening quickly.

Whitney begins to rut against her side to get some friction, moaning himself at the feel of her skin on his hard cock. While one hand works on Martha, his fingers deftly finding her clit and circling this way and that, his other hand searches out for Pete's cock. His fingers wrap around it, pumping slowly.

Pete moans deeply against Martha's neck, as he feels the pressure from Whitney's hand on his cock, he moves his hips in time, the sensation travelling through his veins. His own hand comes down over Martha's stomach, before disappearing lower and gently slipping his fingers through Martha's now wet folds. As he does so he pushes Whitney's finger further down. Pete's thumb rubs tenderly over Martha's clit, while his fingers dip to her entrance. Whitney feeling brave, teases his fingers near her rim, pressing slightly waiting for her reaction.

Martha moans as their fingers slide over her. She gasps as she feels the new sensation of both working her at the same time and the pressure on her rim. She slides her eyes open, peeking down at the two. She bites her lip as Whitney looks at her, waiting for her permission. She nods her head slowly, moaning her consent and pushing onto his fingers as she desires more.

Pete and Whitney look at each other, briefly before both push their fingers into her. Pete's sliding in to her entrance and crooking his finger in a round. Whitney, pushes his finger past her tight rim, exploring the new space. Martha moans long and low at the feeling. Pleasure shooting up through her body.

The boys slowly add more fingers, scissoring her open and stretching her out. The noises coming from her lips, causing desire and lust to course through them, their cock leaking with pre-cum.

Martha slides her hands down their chest, wrapping her fingers around their dicks. She twirls her thumbs round the heads spreading the pre-cum as lube over and down their shafts. Whitney and Pete moan in unison, finding each other's lips as they kiss each other hungrily.

'I'm ready' Martha pants, their fingers being not enough and needing to feel them inside her, 'Now. Fuck me.'

Pete and Whitney swallow hard, they pull away from their kiss and move either side of Martha, as she sits up onto her knees. Pete moves round to her front and lines himself up with her entrance, his cock pushing against her folds. She groans and grabs his hips. Whitney moves to kneel behind her and pushes against her rim, testing her reaction. Impatient, she pushes back onto him, a low moan falling from her lips. Both men slide into her and still for a moment, enjoying the intimacy.

'Move.' She pants out, needing the friction. They do as she says, and begin to move in and out of her together. Whitney, presses hot, furtive kisses down her neck as he thrusts in and out of her rim. Nipping and licking the skin playfully.

Pete captures her lips and they moan together, the sound muffled as their tongues slide together. He hits her g-spot with every thrust, his reward the sound that came from her throat. He felt her walls contract around his throbbing cock and he felt how close they both were.

Whitney moans against her neck as he slams into her from behind. The new sensation for both of them was overwhelming. Her tight rim pushing down on his hard, twitching cock. He gasps and cries out as he comes inside her, filling her up. He continues to ride it out as the other two follow quickly. Pete shudders and moans coming soon after Whitney, panting against Martha's mouth. They continue to move inside her as her own body trembles and shakes as her orgasm bursts through her. She cries out and her nails dig into Pete's skin.

They both cover her in kisses as she comes down from their high. They slowly lie down on the rug again and pull the blankets over their bodies as they suddenly realise how cold it is. They snuggle close together, the heat from their bodies keeping each other warm. The last rays of sunlight dip below the horizon and they stay like that, wrapped up together, watching as the stars come out.


End file.
